Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:RfCM
This is the request page to become a Chat Moderator. Please place your request in the space provided at the very bottom of this page. General Information #The voting time for each applicant will last however long the promoting administrator/bureaucrat feels is necessary. #You may leave comments below the applicant about opposing, being neutral, or supporting them getting the rights. Requirements #You must have a 60% supermajority or greater at the end of the voting to receive the rights. #You must have at least 100 edits. #You must have been on the wiki for at least 1 month. #You must be an active user on chat, no exception(s) to this condition. #You may ask for a exemption to rules 2 and 3, but it must be a good reason for exemption. How to do the requests 1. Put: 2. For responses put: * Your vote (support, neutral, oppose, abstention, etc,.) - Your text (why do you think the user should or should not be promoted, if user has done great contributions, if the user is active on chat, etc,.) Archived Requests (Old System) Archived Requests (New System) Requests Novaillusion (0%) * You seem to be active on the wiki overall, however, my concern is about your chat activity. You only seem to post a few things in chat and disappear afterwards. A chat moderator — especially one who wants to combat sockpuppeting and vandalism — should be generally active on chat and also engage with other users, which is something that you seem to lack. My suggestion would be: wait until your receive autopatroller rights (so we can see if you're really capable of holding another position like chat moderator), fix this issues listed above and reapply afterwards. Good luck. ?? StrawberryMaster ?? Talk | | 19:27, 13 Dec 2017 ? * Nova, you are active on the wiki overall and have a good personality, but like SM said above, you are not too active on chat. In addition, having autopatroller rights is an important part in becoming a chat moderator. You do not have autopatroller rights, but keep working hard and I'm sure you can get them. Best of luck. -Cooper7579 * Neutral, leaning oppose - Though you are active on the wiki itself, you seemed to be not consistently active in chat, which a chat moderator strongly requires. Also, I strongly recommend you to get autopatrolled rights first. For now, I will vote neutral, but leaning oppose. Good luck! - Farm River (Form Sean Form! - December 14, 2017) * Neutral, leaning oppose - I do not think you are ready for chat moderator rights yet because you are not that active on Discord. However, I support you with autopatroller rights. [[User:Bobnekaro|''~ Bobnekaro]] • Page • Wall • ' Happy Holidays! ' 22:14, December 13, 2017 (UTC) * You don't seem active enough on the chat yet. You're plenty active on the wiki and seem to be a fair candidate for AP. Not CM though. Good luck nonetheless. - Garfield * While you are active on the wiki you are not extremely active on the chat, which is pretty important for the position of Chat Moderator. However like Bob and Garfield previously stated, you would be a good candidate for receiving AP. [[User:AkioTheOne|~ Akio]] HypotheticalHurricanesLOL (0%) * You are fairly active on the wiki, however, you have not been in chat. The requirements at the beginning of this page state that "you must be an active user on chat, no exception(s) to this condition.". As you fail one of the requirements (no chat activity), I feel that it's pointless for you to receive those rights. Start being more active on chat and engage more with the community, then reapply afterwards. Good luck. (EDIT: You also don't have autopatroller rights, so I suggest you wait until you receive those rights first before reapplying.) ?? 'StrawberryMaster' ?? Talk | | 19:27, 13 Dec 2017 ? * I'm sorry, HypotheticalHurricanesLOL, but I do not think you have the qualities to be a chat moderator yet. I have never seen you on chat, which is an important thing that chat moderators must do to fulfill their duties. Also, you do not have autopatroller rights, which I would strongly recommend before you apply for chat moderator. I made that mistake on my first try, and so I am advising you to work hard for autopatroller rights before you become a chat moderator. Best of luck. -Cooper7579 * - Sorry, but I feel you are not yet ready for chat moderator. I advised you to get autopatrolled rights first before reapplying. Also, aside from the wiki itself, you have to be consistently active in chat for you to get it. Good luck! - Farm River '(Form Sean Form! - December 14, 2017)' * Sorry, but you have not appeared on chat at all, which is very important for being a chat moderator - as the purpose of the position is to moderate chat. Also, you are still somewhat new. [[User:Bobnekaro|~ Bobnekaro]] • Page • Wall • ' Happy Holidays! ' 22:14, December 13, 2017 (UTC) * I'm sorry, but being here for two months does not justify CM status. Especially since you want to skip Autopatrolled which seems sketchy. If you're more active on chat you could become AP in the future though. Good luck. - Garfield * Other administrators and I have never really seen you on chat before, and considering you stated "and have a pretty active in chat", you have basically near-lied in your application, which automatically results in a no from me. I would also suggest getting AP rights first. [[User:AkioTheOne|~ Akio]] Stacy54 * Cutting to the chase here, you simply do not have the qualities I look in for a Chat Moderator on this wiki. You also are not listed on the Hypothetical Hurricanes Discord, so therefore I cannot see why you are even applying for this position in the first place if you have not once appeared on the Discord chat. (The Wikia Chat is currently dead/inactive.). Lastly, you do not have AP rights as of this time, so I would advise getting those first. [[User:AkioTheOne|~ Akio]] * Hi. Although you have been on the wiki for some time now, you lack qualities of a chat moderator as Akio said. For one, you aren't active on our Discord channel, where we frequently chat. Also, you have been quite immature and bossy with "name" retirements lately. This has been annoying users and it does not help your cause. Please work on these two things and request again at a later time. Thank you! Money Hurricane (talk) 02:52, December 15, 2017 (UTC) * Like others have said, we usually chat in Discord. Appearing on the dead Wikia chat once or twice does not count as "active in chat." Discord is our main chat room and I have not seen you there once. Also, like MH said, you seem to be bossing users like Farm River around about retirement names. You have also been blocked in the past for immaturity and editing pages without permission. Sorry, but I have to Oppose this request. [[User:Bobnekaro|~ Bobnekaro]] • Page • Wall • ' Happy Holidays! ''' 02:58, December 15, 2017 (UTC) * I'm sorry, Stacy, but you lack the qualities we seek in a chat moderator or any staff member for that matter. You are not listed on our Discord channel as the bureaucrats have said above, and you also do not have autopatrolled rights. I cannot support this request until you become active in chat an receive autopatrolled rights. -Cooper7579, 10:51 December 14 (EST). JoeBillyBob (0%)